Let The Game Begin
by SonnySmiles
Summary: Casey and Derek are trapped in an elevator. When the decide to play truth or dare, will one of them admit there feeling or will they kill each other instead. Dasey. R/R *Chapter 5 up*
1. Stuck

_Summary: Derek and Casey are both trapped in an elevator and decide to play truth or dare. What will happen? Will either of them will finally be able to admit that they have feelings for one another or will the kill each other instead?_

"Derek! How could you?" Casey yelled.

"How on earth are you blaming this all on me?"

"I don't know. I guess that there is no on else to blame it on."

It wans't Derek's fault. It actually wasn't anyone's fault. Elevators stopped all the time trapping people inside. But it was just in Casey's nature when things went wrong she blamed Derek. She knew that it wasn't his fault, she just hated that thought that the two of them were stuck together in the little room, for how long neither one of them knew. Just hopefully that they were both still alive when they gotten out.

"So what are you saying that you just go a blame everything on me even when it isn't any fault of my own." Derek said, almost hurt.

"No, I just sort of paniced that's all. I just needed to blame someone for being here all alone with you in the first place."

"What do I make you nervous?" Derek said, smirking.

"That isn't what I was saying, and you know that." Casey said that, but deep down that she knew that Derek was right. He did make her nervous a lot. And it scared her to even think that she was having feeling for him like that. He was her step-brother, but still she was still human and had eyes. In the past few years that they have been living together under the same roof and all she just couldn't help but have feelings for him. And unknown to Casey, Derek was feeling the exact same way.

Derek sat down on one end of the elevator as Casey did the same thing on the other side."So how long do you think that we will be stuck in here." She asked him.

"Don't know. I remember dad saying one time that he got stuck in one of these thing for almost five hours."

"Five hours??? Thanks for making me feel better Derek. What did he do to kill all of the time. It's not like there is so much to do in here." She looked around at just the two of them, and Derek's hockey gear that was sitting on the floor. At least it was the two of them, she didn't even want to imagine how it would be if the elevator was full.

"We could play truth or dare."

"Your on Venturi."

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!

A/N: I will try to get another chapter up as soon that I can. R/R Hope you like it.


	2. The Game Starts

"Fine....But I get to go first. Truth or dare?" Derek asked Casey.

Casey thought about it for a second. "Truth"

"Chickin.....Ok.....So....Name one thing that you would change about me."

"Oh Come on Derek that is so not fair."

"That is the rules, Case. You picked truth and that is the thing that I really want to know. So come on fess up."

"Honestly, I wouldn't change a thing about you." Casey said, while staring at the wall.

"Really, why's that?"

"One question at a time Derek." Casey was actully trying to dodge that question, she knew that she wouldn't change anything about him because she loved everything about him. "Ok your turn Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Derek said, only after a few seconds.

"Ok lets see. What can I have you do we are only in a 10 by 10 box." Casey thought about it for a second. Casey spotted Derek's hockey bag sitting on the floor next to him when it hit her. "I dare you to break your hockey stick in half."

"That's all. That's easey."

"Your lucky hockey stick." The same on that had won Derek's team the chapionship two years running.

"Awww...Casey that is not fair."

"That is the rules, Derek. You picked dare and that is the thing that I really want you to do." she said, repeating what he had told here earlier.

Derek hestantly opened up his bag pulling out is hockey stick. After looking at it for a few minutes, Casey heard a loud snap, and then looked up seeing Derek through that now usless stick back into his bag.

"Ok......but remember paybacks are a bitch. Truth or Dare, Case?"

"Truth." She knew that she would have to pick dare later on, but the look on Derek's face knew that if she had picked dare now she would probley pay for what she had just made him do.

"Why did you say that you wouldn't change anything about me?" Derek had asked.

Casey should of seen that one coming. She thought about it for a while thinking about what she should tell him.

"Well, in the past two years that we have gotten to know one another, I have really only know the way that you are and that is how I have grown to love you." Casey said this all without even thinking about what she said. But Derek caught the last part of her sentence.

"You love me?"

'Oh Shit' Casey thought. "In...a....bro...brotherly kind of way." Casey said, hoping that he would fall for it.

"Is that all?" Derek said, his face hard to read.

"Of course Derek. How else would I see you as?"

"I don't know.....I pick truth." Derek said. Casey had the feeling the only reason why he said that was to just change the subject.

"So how else would I feel for you?" Casey asked again, this time meant to be part of the game.

"Gosh, Case! I told you already I don't know." Casey could see that something was bothering him, and didn't push it any further.

"Fine, be that way. Then I pick dare."

Derek smirked when he heard that "I dare you to kiss me."

A/N: Hope y'all like it. I'll update as soon as I can. R/R.


	3. The Kiss

"What was that?" Casey wasn't sure that she had heard him right. Did he just say he dared her to kiss him?

"I think that you heard me just fine. I said that I dare you to kiss me on the mouth for at least thirty seconds." Derek told her, as her mouth got wider and wider.

"Wh...wh...wh...."Casey couldn't even finish her words. She had thought a lot about how it would be of kissing Derek, but never in an million years would she think that he would dare her to do it.

"Well, are you going to just sit there and stare at me or are you going to just do the dare and get this over with." Derek asked her with a smirk on his face, he know that this was going to be interesting. He just loved the look on Casey's face when he said the dare. It was priceless.

"Fine lets do this. But I want to do this standing up." Casey said while lifting herself off of the floor. Casey turned around to find Derek standing close to her. And she meant close, to close for comfort.

"Close your eyes." Casey told him and he did what he was told to do. Then Derek waited. What seemed like an eternity, which was actually a few seconds, Derek felt Casey's warm lips on his.

After standing there for a few seconds, Derek's finally opened his eyes. He found Casey on the oppistent end of the elevator staring at the floor, she seemed to be deep in thought. "I thought I told you it had to be thirty seconds long. That was no where near that long."

Once Casey finally processed on what he said, she got all bug eyed. "Fine, but those first two seconds counted, so I got 28 left."

"That sou...." but Derek couldn't even finish what he was going to say, he was cut off by Casey's lips on his again. It took Derek a few seconds to register what was happening but after a few seconds he started to kiss her back. Surpassing the stated thirty seconds, both of them stood in the middle of the elevator sharing there first kiss with on another, and it was heating up by the minute.

Without either of them realising it, Derek was pushing Casey backwards until her back hit the wall, neither of them breaking the kiss. Finally both of them craving air, the finally broke apart.

Locking eyes with Derek, Casey was the first to speak. "Whoa." But before she could even say another word, Derek had embraced her in another kiss.

Neither one of the had even noticed that the doors to the elevator had even opened.

_A/N: I really don't know when I will be able to update next. Our third shifter at the gas station I work at up and quit without any notice. I was the one that is replacing him. But I am only working during the weekends so I might be able to write during my days off. So I would like to say sorry in advance if it a few weeks before I update. _


	4. Chat in the Closet

Casey was the first to pull back from the kiss. After hearing the ding of the elevator, she finally realized that it meant that the doors were open making them free to go. Derek pulled away from her and the gazed into one another eyes seeing all of the passion that they both felt for each other, neither one of them seeing the people that was on the other side of the door.

"Casey! Derek!" A familar voice came flooding into the scene. Casey and Derek both turned to see there entire family standing in the hallway staring at them.

"Uhhh...Just a second." Derek said, and was the first one to move. He pushed the top floor of the elevator and the were moving again.

"Derek, I can't believe you just did that." Casey had said, once the doors were shut again. There family was to in shock to move so none of them even tried to pull the doors back open.

"Don't you think that we need to talk about this before, they start asking a bunch of questions?"

"Yeah, but that didn't mean that we needed to run away from them. They will fine us you know that. This building is not that big." Before they knew it the doors were back open and they were up on the 5th floor. Derek grabbed Casey's hand and led her down the hallway. He found an empty closet and pulled her in with him, and closed the door behind them.

"So..."

"So...."

Neither one of them knew what to say. But what do you say in this kind of situation. Kissing your step-sibling then getting caught by your family. Then Casey got an idea.

"Derek, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." It was a way to get them talking to one another.

"Derek, do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes, I do. Casey, truth of dare?"

"Truth."

"So, do you have feelings for me?"

"Yeah, I do. So were does that leave us?"

Derek ran a hand threw his hair. "where do you wanna leave it at. We could just go back and act like none of this happened or we can walk out of here as a couple and take what our family throws at us together."

Casey walked over to Derek, and gently brushed her lips against his. "I don't want to go back as if nothing has happened. But I don't want this to break our family apart either."

"I won't let that happen." with that he grab her hand and opened the door. The both walked hand in hand down the hallway, as a couple."Come on, we got to get this done and over with. Once the fighting is done the making out can begin"

"DE-REK!"

_A/N: This chapter did not turn out they way that I wanted it to. The only part that I really liked about it was the ending. Sorry, but it might be a little longer when Chapter 5 comes out. My mom is supposed to have surgery Thursday and I don't know if I am going to be able to write any more in the next couple of weeks Plus my grandparents are up from Alabama and I don't know if we are doing anything anyway so it may or may not be all most June when the next one comes out. Sorry!_


	5. Stuck Again

***2 Years Later***

**Casey and Derek walked hand in hand into the some hotel building that trapped them in the elevator two years ago. The decided since they lasted this long together it was only fit that they came back to the place where they had gotten together at. Casey had noticed that on the way there and even now Derek was very nervous and look like he was doing everything not to throw up. After getting there room key the headed onto the elevator, that Casey realised to be the exact same one that they were stuck on.**

**"Wouldn't it be really weird....."BANG!"if the elevator stoped." Casey said, finshing her sentence and feeling them stop moving. "Everytime this seems to happen."**

**Derek just took a deep breath and plopped down on the floor next to his suitcases.**

**"Honey, are you okay?"**

**"Sure, what makes you think that I'm not?" he said, while running his hand threw his hair for about the millionth time that night. **

**"It just seems that you are not acting like yourself since we left home. I hope that you are not getting sick or anything."**

**"I think that we should play truth or dare." Derek said, out of nowhere.**

**"Derek, don't you think that we are a little old for that game?"**

**"Yeah, but that is what we did the last time and we should keep on the tradtion."**

**"Fine, You go first."**

**"Casey, Truth or Dare."  
"Truth."**

**"Do you really love me?"**

**"Of coarse I do Derek. Why would you ask me such a question?"**

**"It is just part of the game." Derek said..**

**"Whatever. Truth or Dare."**

**"Truth." **

**"Do you love me?" **

**"Yeah, I have since the moment I laid eyes on you." Casey like always, blushed. Derek smirked at her, "Why do you do that every time I tell you that? I thought by now you would be used to it."**

**"I don't know. Everytime I hear you say that and I just get the same feeling when we ment. Even when I still thought you were Ralph."**

**"Yeah, I still can't believe you fell for that one. Okay, back to the game. Truth or dare?"**

**"Dare." **

**Derek smiled at this. "I was hoping that you would say that. I dare you to...." he stood up pulling something out of his front pocket."...to put this on." Derek said, while throwing something at Casey, who caught it.**

**Casey looked at Derek for a second before realising what was in her hands. It was a ring box. "Derek wha....?" she said, while she opened it to see a diamond engagement ring. "Derek is this what I think this is?"**

**"Probley is." Derek said, pulling Casey up to her feet, and himself grabbing the ring and going down on one knee. Casey by now has tears falling.**

**"Casey from the first time I saw you I knew that you would be the one that I would fall for. But since we couldn't keep our parents from getting married a fault those feelings a dated every girl that would go out with me, just trying to get over you. But none of them where you, and just living with you I learned a lot of things about you and fell hard. Then that last time we were in here and got stuck, and I dared you to kiss me, everything changed. I love you Casey, I all ways have and all ways will. Casey McDonald, will you marry me?"  
By this time Casey was sobbing so hard she could hardly talk, she nodded and then was tackled by Derek and pulled into that perfect kiss. **

**After they broke away from the kiss, Derek slipped the ring on her finger. "Perfect fit."**

**They heard the ding, and was finally out of the elevator. Derek picked up Casey bridal style and the headed to there hotel room, right before putting the do not disturb sign up Casey said, "Remind me when we have kids not to take the elevator."**


End file.
